


Stardust

by renlikesshit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlikesshit/pseuds/renlikesshit
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILERS)Throughout Lance's time with Voltron, he has indulged in nightly talks with Coran. Something was amiss, and it became increasingly obvious after the castle's demise.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is pretty short, but I promise the others will be longer! Kinda, maybe, maybe not? I hope you do enjoy it regardless, as it was edited by my lovely girlfriend. We've spent a bit of time developing the plot line, and we're very excited for the rest of the story! Happy reading!

Cool air blew through the planet Paladins of Voltron had chosen to occupy for the night, chilling Coran to the bone. As he took watch over the lions, dust blew over the barren surface of the planet. alien plants sprouted here and there, some resembling orange cacti, but water was nowhere to be seen. Soon enough, footsteps crunched in the dirt behind Coran.

“Out late again, I see?” Coran knew the answer before he asked. Lance had been out and about almost every night, even when they had the castle. Their talks were nice, and he enjoyed them. Lance was never the type to be philosophical, but Coran appreciated that side of him. “I’m partial to late nights myself, but I suppose I never took you as the type until I saw you out.”

Lance breathed in deeply, something was clearly on his mind. “Yeah, just can’t sleep, I guess.” His brown eyes grazed the sky, landing on a star smaller than the rest. “Do you ever just feel like...no matter what you do, you’ll never match up to everyone’s expectations of you?”

“Yes, actually! I’m meant to take care of Allura now that her father has passed, along with my other duties. It’s stressful, really. I’ve got to be a strong role model on top of-”

“No matter how much I try, I just can’t seem to dig myself out of this hole.” How strange, it was almost as if Coran hadn’t been speaking whatsoever. Lance’s eyes were trained on the night sky, and the closer Coran looked, it seemed he could almost see tears in the boy’s eyes.

“Lance, are you quite alright?” He turned from his position, setting his weapon to the floor in order to make eye contact with the boy. Lance visibly tensed, tearing his eyes away from the sky and instead choosing to stare at the ground beneath him.

“I dunno, I’m just tired of feeling useless. I want more than anything to be an asset for this team, but I know in my heart I won’t ever measure up” As time went on, his words eventually began to slow as he laid back on the dirt. Slowly, his eyes began to drift closed. He fought it briefly, but sleep soon overtook him mid sentence. 

“Lance? Lance, are you still there?” For the second time that night, Coran knew the answer. Lance’s body laid unconscious, one could mistake him for a corpse if it was not for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. It was only now that Coran noticed the deep circles under the poor boy’s eyes. Not to mention the pale tone of his skin, or the way sweat glistened on his forehead under the light of an Altean lantern. Noticing the way be mumbled in his sleep, Coran decided against moving him for fear of disturbing him further. If humans were anything like Alteans when sleep deprived, carrying him to Red would only result in hissing and kicking. 

Maybe tomorrow night, he’d get some rest.


End file.
